


Not According To Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, IDK its weird I just had an idea and went with it, Kin stuff, SO, This is pretty personal stuff and it's just for my boyfriend, Who is Kurloz, astral travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TFW You meet an alternate version of your boyfriend in a dream bubble and he hates you. #yikesGift for my boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taciturnCleric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taciturnCleric/gifts).



Your name is Faith. ("Sup.") You are kind of an average fuck, but at least you've got banging thighs. You're an astral traveller, which leads to plenty of wacky shenanigans. Currently, you were taking a stroll through a "dream bubble", so says the locals, with a friend of yours.

Meulin Leijon is truly one of a kind, you think. She's sweet, though you are secretly kind of piss-scared of her. And by that, you mean you are _really_ piss-scared of her. Talking to her is kind of awesome, considering you've got your own kin version of her dancing around somewhere in the astral plane. Thinking about it reminds your shared boyfriend (one of them, at least), Kurloz.

Which makes this next part kind of awkward.

"What do you mean, different kind of witch?" Meulin's ears twitched a bit as she rose an eyebrow at your statement. You shoved your hands in your pockets and shrugged dramatically, rolling your shoulders and bobbing your head lazily to the side.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, look at that trash pile. WOW, what an INTERESTING trash pile. We should go check it out." You begin to walk towards it, when her arms loop around your elbow, and she begins dragging you off in a totally different direction.

"OH WAIT! There's my matesprit, hold on, you've GOT to meet him-- PURRLOZ! PURRLOZ, OVER HERE!" Jeez, the girl could shout. You tug experimentally at your arm in an attempt to free it, but her grip is like fucking iron. She's a lot stronger than you'd originally let on.

Oh, yeesh. Talking to your Kurloz is a different experience when you aren't looking at him, but seeing him in pseudo reality is a totally different ballgame. You are suddenly very intimidated, and instinctively dig your heels into the sand in an attempt to get Meulin to slow down.

"Woah, wait, hold on, maybe we shouldn't--" You attempt to protest, but she doesn't seem perturbed. Oh, wait. She can't hear you. Duh.

She seems totally unhindered by this guy's aura, simply approaching and beginning to sign rapidly. Kurloz signs back, the corners of his lips pulled up in a tiny smile. She points at you and switches back to speaking outloud, for your sake. You make a mental note to thank her later.

"And this is Faith! She's not from around here, but she seems to be able to leave... And she's not dead either, so I don't know what gives, but WHATEVS! Faith, this is Kurloz!" Meulin grins at you expectantly, and you awkwardly glance between the two, before sticking out your hand to shake.

"Sup?"

There's a moment of quiet where he simply stares at your hand, smile gone from his face and eyes a bit hard. You slowly lower it, face warming as embarassment blooms in your chest, and you stuff it in your pocket again.

"Sike?" You try, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Suddenly, his weird, plastic smile returns and he raises a hand in a silent greeting. Huh. Go figure. "Heh, yeah. Nice to meet you."

The two go back to signing, and you awkwardly kick around a few rocks as you wait for the conversation to come to a close. You wonder if you'd mortally offended him or something by offering to shake hands. It was probably some hemospectrum bullshit; that kind of stuff was rampant around here.

Finally, Meulin turns back to you and grabs your elbow again in an iron grip.

"Let's go, Faith! Bye, Purrloz!" She begins to drag you off and you turn to give a final, courteous wave to the highblood, and as you do, for a moment, you swear that you see a look of absolute contempt on his face that quickly melts into his creepy smile, and he waves back.

You squint a bit. You seriously hoped that your Kurloz wouldn't be as... creepy in the astral.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is such a weird idea. I just went with it.


End file.
